


All of me loves all of you

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Quarantine, Slice of Life, Soulmates, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: During separate quarantine JB and Jinyoung still love each other unconditionally...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	All of me loves all of you

Jinyoung just made it back to his apartment, finally having a filming break. This didn’t actually mean time to relax and catch up on his constantly postponed readings, but memorizing the new scenes from the drama script. It was late because the team insisted on having dinner together at least once a week. He loved what he was doing and, despite the precautions they had to take these days, the people on set were kind and calm. This working environment also relaxed him despite the horrible news he had to listen to every morning on the way to the set. Although, his thoughts were always with the one he loved with every single bit of his being: Im Jaebum, the one who had to stay home, the one that was deprived of every human interaction. But luckily he had the company of his cats and every night Jinyoung on the phone for at least an hour or as long as Jinyoung could stay awake. Last week it happened that he fell asleep on the phone during their call after lying down on his comfy bed. He felt bad and sorry towards Jaebum, but he didn’t have much time to sleep the last weeks due to the tight filming schedule, since the situation could become worse in Seoul, like in Daegu, and he was scared. Not for himself, but for his younger brothers, because he knew Yugyeom didn’t like to stay indoors for too long and needed to hang out with Mark. Bambam didn’t like to cook, although he slowly started to get into cooking because of the better-stay-home-alone situation and the reason that he was getting bored of the delivery services. It was good that their entertainment took it seriously and ordered each artist to spend their time at home, preferably all the time alone to not become infected. To him it didn’t matter much if this meant JB and him had to be separated for a while. Their relationship didn’t require for them to be around each other 24/7 like it was at the beginning. Now they were more like an old, married couple and it was enough for them to see, hear and speak to each other through the phone. Their love for each other was solid and deep. This situation even made them realize how profound and how much they were actually suited for each other.

Every day JB tried to be productive and loved to share his new creations with Jinyoung. They basically talked on the phone every night or video chatted. Jaebum needed to hear, better see, Jinyoung was fine, because he was the busy one, moving around, meeting tons of unfamiliar people. It saddened him and he honestly told Jinyoung that he was scared for him, but knew how important this work was for the younger. They have managed to go through many problems together, overcome many obstacles, always together and it made them stronger. Jinyoung commented often how catlike JB already had become and they usually referred to JB’s cats as their children, which was a nice joke between the members. JB was a person who wanted to re-create himself every now and then and these days he decided to dye his long hair pink. He didn’t tell Jinyoung to surprise him, but Jinyoung just said it looked “different”, a typical Jinyoung answer. There was nothing that would drive him away, he loved the quiet Jaebum, he loved the crazy Jaebum and he loved the horny Jaebum. He appreciated, accepted and loved all of his sides and this made their friendship and love life special. The more they learned about each other the better they understood, the deeper their love grew into their hearts. The beginning was tough for everyone, the establishment of JJP and their gaining popularity, the team building and growing into a family. They both agreed on seeing what will come and both knew that by the end of the day they might either emigrate or marry women to pretend. What is certain: their undying love for each other and the promise to be together somehow one way or another, as friends, lovers, as soulmates – until forever for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I gift this work to my lovely friend who loves JJP unconditionally and is also at home in quarantine ;)
> 
> Please stay healthy and safe everyone!!


End file.
